SpongePuppets (YouTube Series)
SpongePuppets is a YouTube series based on the TV show, SpongeBob SquarePants. The series follows the characters in puppet form, and usually takes place in sbrocksman's (the creator of the series) bedroom, although some episodes notably take place in other rooms too. History Season One SpongePuppets made its first appearance on YouTube on July 29th, 2009, with the episode Squidward Gives A Tour Of My Room. This episode did not originally have the title "SpongePuppets" and would not be given this title until the year 2010. Originally, "Squidward Gives A Tour Of My Room" was made for a SpongeBob SuperFan Competition hosted by Nickelodeon UK. Although the video was entered, it did not win. However, the video was gaining a significant number of viewers, and it was decided that a sequel (Squidward's "Dream" of SpongeBob) would be produced. With the first two episodes gaining popularity on YouTube, it was decided that another sequel would be produced, Have a "Nice" Day, which was also the first episode to be filmed in widescreen HD. This episode was released in 11th July, 2010, nearly one year after the original episode was uploaded. It was then that the series was given the name "SpongePuppets". Patrick's Roadtrip to Florida (SpongePuppets Special) was filmed throughout August, but due to difficulties editing it, was not released oficially until October 14th. In the meantime, SpongeBob's Arabian Night was filmed in September, being the first episode to have a guest star, as well as guest characters. In December, a final episode for the year was produced, A YouTube Parody. The first episode to be produced in 2011 was named It's a Money-Filled Life. Following this, the remaining episodes of Season One were gradually filmed, until the 10th and final episode, Fatrick, was released on 14th March, 2011. Lost Episode Only a few weeks after "Squidward's 'Dream' of SpongeBob" was released, another unnamed episode was produced. The plot of the episode featured SpongeBob going missing, and Patrick gathering up suspects to try to find out who "kidnapped" his friend. Unfortunately, the video was never released as the tape that recorded the episode appeared to be lost, and has not been found since. Season Two Following this, Season Two began in April, and by then, new SpongePuppets episodes were being uploaded weekly, with the Season finishing merely 2 months later with 10 episodes. It currently contains the most popular episode, Patrick's Roadtrip to Nickelodeon Land, which has over 50,000 views and attracts more than 500 viewers daily. Season Three Season Three began production in August, with the filming of Patrick's Roadtrip to Spain. Unlike the first two seasons, Season Three will contain 20 episodes instead of 10. This season is due to finish production in January 2012. Season Four The 4th season of SpongePuppets has been announced and will contain 20 episodes, much like the 3rd season. It is unknown when production on this season will begin. Season Five Though it currently remains unclear whether Season 5 will be produced, sbrocksman is hoping to produce this season sometime within 2012. It is unknown whether or not it will be the last season of SpongePuppets. The SpongePuppets Movie The SpongePuppets Movie is a project that has been proposed, and may begin production early 2012. If produced, it will be 1 hour long, and will be split into 3 parts on YouTube. While at first the idea seemed prepostorous, sbrocksman began considering the idea early August 2011. The proposed plot will consist of sbrocksman about to leave for university, and the SpongePuppets (knowing they cannot be alive without him controlling them) doing whatever they can to stop him from leaving.